love at first sight
by The NeveRendiNg DarKneSS
Summary: Hao fell for a girl he saw only once.Many nights he thought about her and their meeting..what will happend when his dream comes true...when they meet again?...R&R.first fanfic.HxA HHxT RxP YxOc NxM MxOc LxJ
1. when we first time met

Hi everyone!!! This is my first fanfic so please give me all support you can!! 

I hope you will like this story and if you don't just stop reading it!

_**Main paring**_: _HaoxAnna._

_**Other parings:**_

_1: Horo Horo\Tamao_

_2: Ren\Pilica_

_3: Nicrome\Machi_

_4: Lyserg\Jeanne_

_5: Jack\Jun_

_6: Yoh\Oc_

_7:Mari\Oc_

Characters will be a little oc, so please bear with it!!!

**Sorry about spelling and grammar, I am not good at it.**

That's that I guess…..

_I do not own Shaman king_

_When we first time meet _

1st chapter

It was an ordinary summer's night…Fool moon shines above one person who walked trough forest in Izumo. That person was Hao Asakura and he was…..

"LOST...damn how that happened?...argh where am I NOW?"

He was looking around trying to find way out. Not knowing exactly where he is, his head start spinning from frustration and anger.

"I can't believe that "GREIT" Hao Asakura is LOST in HIS own TOWN...HA!!!"

"_**helloooo…think LATER when you get out from this 'hell'**__!"_

Remembering where he is he start looking around again trying to find way out, but he couldn't see anything. He only hears leaf moving because of the wind that blows through trees, some animals running through the bushes and silent sound of…!

"Water….WATER!!!"

He starts to run to the sound of water but stopped when he heard a voice…a girl's voice .She was…singing, her voice like most beautiful melody he ever heard.

Couriers to see how she looks and to finally find the way out, he fallowed the voice of the girl…..When he got there he saw beautiful lake on which moon's ray shines above looking like most beautiful place on earth…and one girl sitting on a shore looking at the water singing. She was usual girl with dirty blond hair in black dress in which she looked really…cute...

"_I wonder what she is doing there all alone? I mean what fool of a girl would be all alone in forest in 2 in the morning where no one can see or hear her…someone might kill or even worse rape her…__**why don't you go there and ask her**__!yeah why not"_

He slowly walks to a girl, not wanting to scare her.

"_She is more beautiful than I thought damn I wish that I can kiss her right now and…__**wow cowboy**__**when you think like that?**__"_

He slap himself stopping what he wanted to say. Standing few centimeters from her he admires her beauty from behind, not wanting her to see him yet. But it was to late girl sense that someone is nears her so she turn around. First thing she saw was some crazy _girl _who was looking at her like she was lesbian.

Anna's pow

"_What is she looking at stupid __**girl**__ like __**she**__ never saw a human being in __**her**__ life!?_"

Anna steers in _girl_ it seems like eternity while _she_ was in _her_ la la world…."_but why _this girl seems familiar to me…hmmm…"but then it hit her. Her eyes got wide open from shock realizing that _girl_ is actually a….BOY!

"_Oh MY God…shit shit shit…that's a boy?!...dam he have BIG and I mean BIG hair no wonder I thought he's a girl!...he is familiar to me, I wonder why???...Wait a sec I know this guy!!!No wonder he was familiar to me, this is that stupid bastard Hao Asakura I bet...speaking of him what is he doing here??? oh well back to swearing...stupid pervert I hate him so much uh that playboy and his stupid bend 'demolition boys'…I would like to kick his damn whole bend in asses…assholes and for HAO Asakura I wish that I could just rip his head off right NOW!!!_

_**(You know name "demolition boys" if you watch beyblade)**_

End of Anna pow

"So how long you'll gonna stare, you know it's rude!" She asked coldly not wanting to look at him anymore.

"Huh…errrr….sorry about that…well I was just...uhh…errr...you see….!"

He was catch of guard not knowing what to say. Calming himself he offers to try 'approaching' again.

"Let me repeat that again!" he smiled while she rolled her eyes surely thinking that he is now most pathetic loser in whole wild world.

"Hi my name is Hao Asakura…you see I'm lost so I was just looking around trying to find way back...then I saw you…so umm can you help me?….oh and can you tell me your name _please_!?" he smiled again waiting for her to replay.

"Whatever HAO, I DON'T care…by the way I thought that you are smarter but I was wrong because only STUPID people can get lost here!" Anna answers with small smirk on her lips while Halo blush (HAO BLUSH????) from embarrassment _"She called me_ _stupid!...and what can I do I wasn't here 10 years…."_

"You are rude you know I just ask for way out and if you can tell me your name!"

He was getting impatient with girl.

"_DAM! From all girls on this world I needed to run in to this one…!!!First I thought she is nice girl who can help anyone who needs help! But that you get when you are judging people with their outside look"_

"But I guess noting is like it looks" he sigh closing his eyes thinking deeply how to convince girl to tell him what he want.

"What did you just said?" she asked not hearing him properly first time.

"Look can you help or not?..And you don't need to be that cold and rude you know". Answer Hao trying to calm his anger or to stop another one coming.

"FINE!!!But that doesn't mean that I LIKE you!"

"Yeah, whatever!"

"Do you see that big tree over there?" she point on one big sakura tree while he nodded "ok go to it then you will see two small roads just few meters behind. " He nodded again " go by left road. Then you will walk about 10 minutes and…there you go you are home again." she finished looking at him.

He immediately slaped himself forgetting the way from the place he spend the most of the time.

"Ok now you can go away, goodbye!!!" she said sitting back on shore glaring at stars ignoring him as much as she can hoping he will go away soon, but not having that mush luck.

He sits besides her looking in her watching every move she make.

Few minutes past and he still was there not moving an inch of his body.

"Still here?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Aha!" he nodded looking at her.

"THEN GO AWAY!!!!...NOW you KNOW how to go HOME!!!Aren't you?"She was getting frustrated by the second.

"Yeah, I know…!!!" He answer moving to sit near her.

"Then why are you still here?" she asked again getting frustrated being near him and trying to move away as much is possible.

"I'm not leaving because you own me one more thing!"He got closer whispering in her ear"ok two more things!!!"

"And they are?"

"Your name and…"he answer playfully moving some strings of hair from her face.

"…and…?"

":…and your phone number!!!!"He answered smirking.

Anna got angry because of is answer so she automatically turned around and slapped his face as harder as she can.Hao was shocked with her move backing a little away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you….!!!" he starts to swear surprised and quite angry trying not to explode in her face.

"You WHAT?" she asked him while she was on her boiling point…

"OK!!!I really DON'T get YOU!!!I asked FOR YOUR name because I can't forever call you 'girl' or hey 'you' and I ASKED for YOUR NUMBER SO I can take YOU for a dinner or SOMETHING because YOU helped ME!!!!SO can YOU tell ME what is WRONG with THAT???"

"What's wrong???I'll tell you what's wrong….first I already told you that I don't like you, second u are asshole, third you look like girl so I don't want to look like lesbian…"

"Whoa who said WE are going on a DATE???"

"…just shut up!...and last I just DON'T want to give you my number!!! I don't like you near me so…And and ….FUCK YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!! _"Damn how long I wanted to say that?!"_ she said withsmall smile on her face

He was shocked (….again…) what she said and did but he didn't show it…They just stud there not saying anything "…….but because I'm a good person I'll tell you my name…it's Anna…" after she told him her name Anna starts walking, leaving that "jerk" there…After she left Hao was really amazed with Anna's action and small smirk come on his lips.

"What girl…she dare yell at me, offend me, leave me like fool and last (his smile get wider) she slapped me ….hmmmm very interesting, hahahaha…oh Anna you are not aware what will happened next time when we meet ….oh and I promise that will be one thing u will never forget!...our conversation wont end like this one"

Hao left in night of the forest, leaving just a small memory behind….memory that will be awaken sooner then he thought….

_**To be continued**_

How was it, good/bed please review and tell me do you like it or not.

Thanks everyone who reviews.

Sorry about Anna being so mean to Hao….but……..you'll see…………..

PLEASE REVIEW 

**However, please don't flame me (hard).**

**Next chapter will be update soon.**

**Till next time **

**NeveRendiNgDarKneSS**


	2. thinking about you

Ok here is second chapter and I hope you like it…

Enjoy!

_**I do not own Shaman king**_:

Thinking about you 

2 chapter

_2:45 am_

Izumo, hotel "Grand Ilusion"…room '395' Hao Asakura was lying on sofa thinking about tomorrows concert and how he and his band didn't practice anything for it….

"_Damn I hope we wont suck tomorrow……oh shit where are my new lyric!?"_ he jumped from sofa and started to look around for few peaces of paper. After few minutes he found them under magazines near his bed…..He started to count the papers to see if any is missing.

"1.2.

3.4.5…..9...they are all here!"

When he finnish counting he looked at one song he wrote for blonde girl he met 3 months ago…he start to read lyrics….

"_When I saw you in the park, my heart fluttered_

_And I knew it was love, true love_

_All the things you said and did to me_

_I knew you were the only one, the only one for me_

_Go and call priest so he can exorcise me_

_Be my ghoal tonight…_

_Regan it was love at first sight, first sight_

_Love at first sight, first sight_

_Regan it was love at first sight, first sight_

_Love at first sight, first sight_

_I gotta know will you marry me_

_Blond Lady…._

"_When I saw you in the park, my heart fluttered_

_And I knew it was love, true love_

_I gotta know will you marry me_

_Blond Lady…."_

He smiled remembering that day…he walk to the window looking through it…watching few people that are passing by, beautiful moon that shins abow dark and cold night and I a new day coming…._"I think that we…."_

His thoughts were interrupted by door knock.

"Come in!" He said turning around to see who it is…

"Hey dude, what are you doing?" Ask blue hair boy who enter the room.

"Huh….nothing…." Answer Hao putting innocent smile, looking in his friend and praying that they won't start some theme he don't like.

"Yeah right, you are daydreaming again….who is it now?!!" Said ainu boy smiling at Hao and tasting him.

"Look, Horo Horo will you leave me with that?" Answer Hao annoyed walking to a sofa and sitting on it.

Horo do you know what time IT IS???." Ask Hao pointing at the clock.

"Yeah…sorry….!!!"Smiled Horo apologizing.

"…….So umm…what do you want???"

"Oh, I just stop by to remind you that we have also concert in three weeks and I think you know that one in 3 days and one tomorrow…nothing else". Horo Horo said with a small fear in his eyes and Hao saw it.

"You scared?…or what?" Ask long hair boy smirking.

"Hao did you already forget what happen last time?!"

_Flashback _

Concert

On the stage were Demolition boys (Hao, Nicrome, Yoh, Jack, Horo Horo)

They were playing on the stage…when they finish, all crowd (girls) start screaming as loud as they can.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…………….."

Hao start to talk on microphone, but he would be interrupt by fans scream so he couldn't finnish words he was talking.

"Hehehe, thank you all for comi…."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……"

"Yeah…I was saying tha……….."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA………………."

He was annoyed with rest of the bend; sometimes they couldn't stand their "fan scream".

"HEY!!! I JUST Want to say, I love you all" he wink at them and they start to scream wildly some of girls even faint.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……………………………………."

Then Horo Horo took microphone and start flirting with girls, after him Nicrome and then Jack.

Yoh didn't even bother…. he was too lazy for that. He only smiled at girls who were looking at him.

After they finished their little chat with girl they sad goodbye and start walking from stage toward their cabin.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

After one hour

After concert boys stayed a little bit in cabin changing and preparing to go somewhere to celebrate their best concert ever…………but when they get out, they saw a million fans (literally million) surly waiting for them.

"THERE THAY ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAA…………………………"

Girls start running toward them.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

They (boys) couldn't breath, girls were surrounding them squishing, kissing, hugging, talking, how they love them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA………………………………."

"_I cannot breath_._" _All five of them thought that in same time

"ASAKURA TWINS I LOVE YOU". Said one girl in crowd

"WE ALL LOVE YOU"

"PLEASE NICROME MARRY ME!!!"

"NOOO….MARRY ME…..-HEY FUCK OF BITCH HE'S MINE-ARE YOU TALKING TO ME FAT COW?..."

"……HAO WE LOVE YOU…….."

"HEY HOROOOOO……….WOULD YOU LOVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME???...-OR WITH ME???...

"JACK YOU ARE THE CUTEST BOY ON THE WORLD"-HEY THEY ALL ARE!!!"

"YOH WILL YOU MARRY ME?" "NOOO……YOU WILL MARRY ME!!!"

"…. DEMOLITION BOYS YOU ARE THE CUTEST BOYS ON WORLD…"

"…. LOOK, I BAKE COOKIES FOR YOU PLEASE TAKE IT…."

…….." NO TAKE MINE SHE PUT IN HER'S SOME LOVE POTION SO THAT YOU WILL FALL FOR HER…HOWEVER MY COOKIES ARE BETTER"

"NO THEY'R NOT"

"YES THEY ARE"

"NO MY ARE BETTER"

"NO MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

Girls start discussing and fighting between each other, forgetting that boys are there.

D.b. hiring what girls were talking about them, they star smiling incofterboly, getting from the crowd.

"Hey guys let's get out of here….!?"Suggest Jack moving away

"Yeah" agree Horo Horo "well I'm not staying here to kill me…!"addeded Nicrome fallowing them"Sure" Hao and Yoh agree too leaving…………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(They get away from the crowd of their fans, and now they are in one restaurant)

"Oh, My God I almost die there." Said Nicrome tired.

"Yeah dude I agree with you completely!" Answer back Horo Horo all enxinguwisht from running from that place

"Same here, I couldn't breath when they were kissing and hugging me." Said Jack smiling because it was all over now

"It wasn't that bad…what do you think Yoh?...Yoh?..." asked Hao smilling, but after Yoh didn't answer they look at him.

He was sitting there not listening or paying attention…not even blinking.

"_Hmmm...Must be because he fell over that girl." _Thought Hao…_"Damn why he even bothered to run…1: she was alone, 2: she was beautiful, 3: and I think they could be rally cute couple….yeah right….."_

"I am glad that we made from there alive." Said Nicrome smiling to other boys

"YEAH.!!!!"

Other free nodded in same time…Yoh couldn't because he was still in shock and tired from running that he couldn't even say anything

"Next time we can't allow something like that to happen." Said Jack remembering scans

"SURE-YEAH-TOTALLY" They nodded again

"THEY WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN"

However, after they finish last sentences they hear yelling.

All boys, with rest of people in restaurant looked in way yelling was coming from.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…………………………………."

"THERE THEY ARE…HEY YOU OVER HERE…"

_End of flashback_

Hao and Horo Horo didn't want to remember what happen later.

"We almost die."Screamd Horo Horo in fear starts running in the circle like some maniac….

"Yeah…oh well, did you only come to tell me that." Ask Hao annoyed looking at his friend.

"……….Ooh before I forget, my sister invited us to her little party on Saturday. Do you want to come?" Asked Horo Horo stopped running.

"Um…sure why not**" **nodded Hao

"And she invited some of her friends so you'll meet them…..you don't have problem with that right?"said Horo with questioning look on his face

"No not a problem….how much friends she invited?

"I don't know just few of them I think…you know just best friends!" answer back Horo opening door to leave" Don't worry they're all cool girls"

"Ok…we'll talk later"

"Sure" agree Horo Horo

Than saying goodbye he left….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**With girls**

9:36 am

Blonde girl stood in front of house door.

When the door opened there was standing blue hair girl with smile on her face.

"Anna, I am glade you came!" Said girl hugging Anna

"Yea I'm glad to see you to Pilica."

"Come in" sad Pilica stepping from the way that Anna can come in.

"Come on, I bet you are dieing to see everyone after so long time"

"By the way what took you so long to come here"? Ask Pilica landing Anna to living room.

"I just wanted to think a little before I see you guys after 2 years". Answer blonde walking to living room

"Oh, ok"

When Pilica and Anna entered the room, there were four girls there.

"Oh, my God Anna, long times no see." Said green hair girl walking to Anna and hugging her

"H...Hi Anna." Said pink hair girl blushing

"Hi Tamao" Smiled Anna looking shy pink hair girl

"ANNAAAAA" Screamed orange hair girl running to her.

THUMP!!!

But when she was near she tripped and fall on Anna and they both fell together on the floor.

"I miss you sooo much." Said girl hugging Anna on the floor.

"Yeah I miss you to Machi" answer Anna getting from her grip and standing up

"Mari missed Anna too." Said blonde girl with two piggy tails.

"I miss you too Mari." Answer Anna.

"How was your trip?"

"How are you?"

"Do you have boyfriend"

……………………………………………………………………….

"Slow down... First, my trip was fine…second I am fine and third, no I don't have boyfriend." Answer Anna

"By the way, Anna would you like to sleep over here with us…you don't need to go on some hotel...my parents are not home for at least a week sooo we can have a little girl party" Ask Pilica hopping Anna will agree

"Whatever" Answer Anna.

"Yay...Anna is staying with us" Screamed Machi jumping.

"Before I forget my brother and some of his friends will come here in Saturday." Said Pilica

"Horo Horo will be here" Asked Tamao in low voice and with a blush on her face.

"Will Nicrome come here too?" Asked Machi with blush on her face.

"ooooooooo….Machi why are you asking about Nicrome….hmmm?" Asked Jun tasting Machi

"Stop that………!!!Blushed Machi even more.

"Umm…I think so." Answered back blue hair girl.

"Oh and Jun, Ren will be here as well" Sa8d Pilica blushing

"Ok so some stupid boys are coming…lets do something, I'm bored!!!" sa8d Anna looking around the room all bored.

"How about we play truth or dear?" Ask Machi waiting foe replay.

They all nodded

"But before I start to play this game, I am going for fresh ear" Sa8d Anna walking to balcony.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After 15 minutes

Anna was still on balcony glaring at the sky. She was thinking about something that won't live her alone.

Why that night doesn't want to live me alone and he….he is jerk like everyone else…cocky playboy with long hair. Nothing else...I will never regret saying those words!

"Anna what are you thinking?" Asked voice behind her

"Oh, Jun umm...nothing, what are you doing here?" Asked Anna looking at Jun surprised because she didn't heard he come.

"I just came to check is everything all right?" Smiled Jun

"Yes everything is all right…come on let's go inside."

"Ok." they went inside …..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok now we can play" Smiled Machi

"Can I start first?" Ask Pilica

Girls nodded.

"I am asking Anna…truth or dare"?

"Truth" Answer blonde.

"Ok...What do you think of popular boys?"

"They are perverts, cocky playboys, they are arrogant and they think they are best and that whole world is turning around them"

"Ok…. Cold but nice…."answered Machi smiling at Anna. "What do you think…girls?"

"Well….Mari agrees with Machi…."

"Yeah" agree Pilica

"Well I don't know….I mean, not all people that are rich are arrogant and all………"said Tamao in low voice.

"Yup that's right!!!" smiled Jun.

"What can I do….All boys (people) that I saw were assholes and bitches!!!"

"……………………..ok! It's your turn Mari." Smild Pilica

"Mari is asking Machi truth or dare?" Smirk Mari

"Mmmmm…I chose errrr. Dare…No …truth…no dare..No, no truth.Yeah I chose truth." Answer Machi little unsure.

"Ok, Machi tell Mari truth…do you like that guy Machi met last year?."

"Who?" Asked Machi playing dum like she doesn't know.

"Machi know what Mari is talking about…Mari is talking about Nicrome…friend of Horo Horo."On that Machi, blush even more. Girls saw her blush and started to laugh

"Ok, ok I like him he is cute, handsome, hot and plus he is famous and rich!"

"Wait, before we start again, are those demolition-assholes coming here at Saturday?

"ANNA….."

"WHAT…?"

"An…"

"OK ….sorry for calling them…ehem assholes….._but they will always be that_"said Anna moving on other conversation.

"And yes they will be here…"

"Yay." Muter Anna to herself sarcastically _"Fuck I bet Hao-guy will be here too!!!"_

"Hey Tamao, why don't you say something? Don't be shy." Said Jun glaring at her pink hair friend

"Nah, I like to watch how you discus about something." Smiled Tamao

"Ok, ok let's continue with a game." suggest Jun to everyone

"Ok". They all agreed

"True or dare Tamao?" Asked Jun

"Truth." Answer Tamao

"Tamao who do you like?"

On that question Tamao, blush

"Just Mari to remind, Tamao must tell only truth." Said Mari with smirk on her face

"Who is it Tamao…who do you like?" Asked Pilica moving closer to Tamao …

"Come on woman tell it already." Said Anna with bored look on her face

"I…It's…ummm…It's…Horo Horo." whisper Tamao with a blush on her face

"………….WHAT ???" All girls screamed from disbelief

"…………. you like my oni-chan???"Ask Pilica confuse

"Mari cannot believe it."

"Me ether Mari, me ether." Said Machi tapping Mari on shoulder

"Tamao why didn't you tell us earlier?" Ask Jun

"I just couldn't…I mean…"

"It's ok Tami….everyone need to have secrets!" smiling Jun

"Damn I thought that you like that guy Mark or whatever he's name is…."said Machi thinking deeply….

"….No he was just good friend to me!!" answer Tamao looking out the window…"but he told me that hi's in love with me and he even tried to kiss me and I pushed him away of course…then I saw that my mother saw that…oh my god…I thought I will die!!! But when I got home my mother just smiled…I couldn't act normally after his confession…so I told him that we need to separate a little ….that I can clearly thing about that situation…."

"WOW…what a story…"scream Machi

"Yeah we can all agree with Machi….."Added Pilica breathing out all that excitement "soo...your mother didn't tell you anything?...that's soo cool…..mine surely would suffocate me with all questions and her speech….blahblahblah………………"

"That was something new…." Said Jun still thinking about that thing Tamao just said.

"Yes, yes…let's continue with a game now" Said Anna more bored and sleepy than before.

"Mari truth or dare?" Asked Tamao

"Hmm…Mari chose dare!" Smiled Mari

"Ate half cake with chocolate...Can you do that?"

Mari smiled again…standing up she walked to a table where was a cake and she starts eating it.

………………………………………………………………………………

After 10 minutes, she ate half cake

"Mari will be sick….she's gunna puke…." Mari answered holding her head.

"Soon it will be all over….don't worry"said Anna smiling

"What?"

"Oh nothing….."

………..and they continue with a game (again)

"Who will ask now?" Ask Machi

"Anna, she wasn't at all" said Pilica glaring at her blonde friend

"Anna it's your turn "Tamao sad

"Ok…Truth or dare Jun?" She asked

"Dare!"

"Take your close off and run on the field naked." Smirk Anna at Jun knowing she will not do it

They all looked shocked what Anna just said

Jun couldn't say anything from shock. She was looking blank at Anna

"Anna…please change it, Jun can't do that…even you wouldn't want to that kind of dare" Asked Pilica and Machi pleadingly

"Ok, Ok I was just kidding…. Jun, you must yell 5 times trough window that you like…hmmm…. that you like, no LOVE opera."

"But Jun hates opera!" Said Mari confused

"I know that, but now she must say that she love it." Smirk Anna

"Ok" Jun sad with relief

She walks to the window that was wide-open and starts yelling

"I LOVE OPERA, I LOVE OPERAAAA…"

After she finished her dare she sits in circle with others continuing a game.

"Jun it's your turn now." Said Anna

"Anna, truth or dare?"

"Truth".

"About what you were thinking on balcony?"

"I was thinking about one night, when I met famous long hair pervert and playboy Hao Asakura." Answer Anna simply

"What?" Asked all girls surprised at her

"When?"

"How?"

"Where?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. Muter Anna a little frustrated"

"Anna you know my brother and Hao are best friends and he will be here in Saturday". Asked Pilica

"What he is coming too?" Asked Machi confused

"Yeah…Horo made him somehow…isn't that cool? All demolition boys will be here" Answer back Pilica. "And when I said Horo's friends I meant on them…."

"What do you think Anna?" Asked Jun

"Nothing." Answer Anna back not interested in conversation

"Oh, come on Anna they are gorges." Said Machi exited

"Whatever." Muter Anna

"You sure that Hao will come here?" Asked Anna blue hair girl

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering"

Anna's pow

"_Oh God, I will see him again…why am I so exiting it's not like I like him or anything …right...Oh well we will meet again….Hmmm…we will see what is going to happen, for now I will just wait that day."_ Said Anna to herself smiling

End of Anna's pow

_**To be continued**_

So how was it good/bad?

Please REVIEW

Bye

Till next time

**NeveRendiNg DarKneSS**


	3. preparing for suprise

Hi again, well I am happy for reviews you left me…thank you wary much!!

Here is 3rd chapter…enjoy

Preparing for surprise

Chapter 3

It was Friday 9:46 pm

Hao was in his room **(again) **lying on a bed, drinking and thinking about some problems in his family.

"Oh, God what can I do….I can't tell Yoh because I promised….but I can't eider keep a secret…Oh fuck what if she die?….what I'm goanna do?...Oh my God…just please don't let her die…..Yoh will be…I will be sad, miserable, mad, alone without her….she cared for us. feed us, cheer us when we were sad…I don't want her to die!!!..."

He was talking to himself in empthy room full of frustration and rage that he could not control, he starts yelling and punching everything that comes on his way.

"FUCK I HATE THIS WORLD……I HATE EVERYTHING…AHH MY LIFE IS FUCKD UP MESS"

After few minutes in room burst Horo Horo, Yoh, Jack and their manager Tyson, herring yell inside of room.

"What, what is it???"

"Aniki, what is it, are you ok???"

"Hao are you all right???"

When they look around, they saw whole room in mess. They spot Hao sitting by the wall talking to himself with tears on his face and they saw that his arm is bleeding; probably he cut her when he hit the mirror.

"What happened here???"

They all run to Hao trying to help him and find out what happened.

"What is it, Aniki what happened?"

Yoh start moving his brother by the shoulder with worried expression on his face.

"Yoh, look!"

Horo Horo point on empty bottles of vodka on the floor.

"No wonder he is acting like this, he is drunk!"

Jack sad moving closer to Hao and looking straight in his eyes.

"Wery drunk"

"Hao do you hear me? You must go to hospital immediately! You are drunk"

Said Tyson trying to help Hao to stand up.

"No I'm not…you just don't fucking get it….she's fucking dieing and I can't do anything about it" whisper Hao to Tyson

"Come on you hand is bleeding, you must go! Come on Hao do not make it hard."

Said Tyson moving Hao from the mess he was sitting.

"Leave me alone!" Scream Hao trying to get from Tyson's grip

"Aniki stop it please you will hurt yourself!"

Plead Yoh full of concern trying to calm down Hao.

"If you do not let me go in five seconds, I will hurt you and I am sure you would not want that to happened!?" Hao warned in whisper that only Tyson could hear.

Hao was waiting to Tyson to let go, but when that didn't happened, he frees himself somehow and immediately he turned around and punch as hard as he could his manager in face. They all were in shock what just Hao did.

"I don't believe this" said Nicrome….

"Hao…. how could you? "Wisped Yoh, full of shock glaring at his drunk brother "he was just trying to help you!"

"Oh men…." Horo was chocked seeing Hao like this

"Damn!" said Jack looking at Hao and Tyson with a small smile on his lips "_let's see what will happen next1? This is interesting"_

Tyson quickly recover from his punch and immediately grab Hao by Sholder and start dragging him out of room to the hospital….

"Jack make sure when we get beck this room to be clean." Said Tyson leaving with drunken Hao.

"Ok!" He answers back and run down to get maid to clean Hao's room.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Yoh run out o room helping Tyson and Horo Horo to dreg Hao in hospital.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

After Tyson, Yoh and Horo Horo took Hao to the hospital they sit in hall for one hour waiting for information

When they saw one o doctors who took Hao in emergency room, they walk to him.

"Dock, how is my brother, is he ok…?" Yoh start asking doctor.

"Calm down son, your brother is fine…esecpt he is very drunk, you must watch over him because he might use to it!"

"ok…so is he now better?"

"well yes…we gave him some antibiotics so he can get rid of that alcohol that's in him…so he will be all right….soon enough"

"When he can go home?" Asked Horo Horo.

"He can go right now if you want to!" Said doctor and after that saying goodbye he walked away

"Yoh go and bring Hao here so we can go home." Said Horo Horo

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Next morning Hao woke up with big headache and pain all over his body.

"AAAHH…. why my head hurt. …What happened yesterday…urggh? ……grrrrrrrrr…my body hurt like tractor run over it". He asked himself trying to stand up.

"KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Come in!!!"

Door open and Yoh came in with worried expression on his face.

"Hao are you ok??"

Yoh asked closing the door behind and moving to sit on bed looking at Hao

"No, my whole body hurt and I don't remember exactly what happened last two days!"

"Yoh would you mind telling me what happened??"

"You don't remember?"Yoh asked (**yoh sound like a moron now**)

Silence

"Well Yoh, that I know I would not ask you…would I ?"Hao answer sarcastically

"Yup…right aniki, sorry!"

"Well??"

'Well, what?' Asked Yoh glaring at his brother innocently

On that Hao, get annoyed.

"For crying out loud Yoh will you tell me or not."

"To tell you what?"

Now Hao was taking back from "killing" his stupid brother.

"Tell me what happened yesterday!"

"Oh, that…aniki do you remember something from yesterday?"

"from yesterday? Not much I guess I was all day drunk…..I just remember day before…"

"What??"

"Well…. I remember that I went to the bar, I start to drink…then I met one girl………"

Flashback 

It was Thursday 23:30 pm.

Hao was sitting in a bar named "t.h.a.b".

He was drinking his 15 wodtka when one girl approached him.

She was pretty girl with long brown hair and gorges black eyes…she was warring white dress in which she looked really beautiful.

"Hi…are you maybe Hao Asakura??" She asked sitting on chair beside him

"Yes, yes I am!" He answer back drinking one more glass of wodtka

"Cool…my name is Jasmine…. and you know I like you werry much" she get close to him and then…she kissed him in a cheek.

Hao did not mind that he just continue to drink.

The rest of the night Jasmine was flirting with Hao trying to draw his attention.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

After two hours Hao was completely drunk (**but he can remember...how? I don' know**)

Jasmine saw opportunity while Hao is drunk, to have some fun.

"Come on…. lets go home!" She stood up taking his hand and dragging him out of a bar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

After 15 minutes, they were in front of her house.

She unlocks the door.

"Come in!"

They enter the house…

She laid him to the bedroom, throwing him on bed.

Jasmine starts to unbutton her dress and in second she was only in her underwear.

Hao was looking in "naked" Jasmine before him…. he couldn't resist so he approached her and then……….

End of flashback 

"In addition, that is that. I do not remember anything else."

Said Hao trying to remember everything that happened on Thursday

Yoh was now staring at Hao with wide eyes from what Hao just told him

"Hao did you…with her….there…in that room…?!"

"Hmm…maybe…. I don't know…"

"Hao?"

"hmmm…?"Hao looked at his brother wondering what he will ask.

"Do you have any oranges…?" on that question Hao explode trying for second time in 10 minutes to stop killing his brother…

"DAMN IT YOH WE ARE TALKING ABOUT SERIOUS STUFF…CAN YOU PLEASE JUST ONE TIME STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS!?...And Yoh…yes I have oranges!"

"Ok…cool" smiled Yoh

Ok where did I left…oh yeah….you know Yoh that Jasmine looked similar to Anna." He answer lying on his back and putting his arms behind of his head glaring at the ceiling.

"Like who? Is she that girl you told me about?" Asked Yoh confused

"Yeah" back smiling innocently

"Come on Hao...just forget that Anna-girl!" said Yoh "I mean nothing is sure that you'll see her again…" **(uuu smart Yoh… :p)**

"I'll try! Really………..but what if I see her?"

"…then just…..I don't know!" Answer Yoh looking trough window

"Yeah I know you don't know!" smiling Hao at his brother…

"Yoh what time it is???"

"Umm…. it is 10:35 a.m.! Why?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH……I forget, we are going to Pilica today…. hurry Yoh we must prepare our self's.!!!" Screamed Hao running in bathroom and closing the door behind…preparing for their little "party"

Yoh sweet drop. "Hao party is not until 5 o'clock!!!…. oh, well…must prepare your self" said Yoh to him self living….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**With girls **

"Good morning everyone!" Said Anna entering kitchen

They all nodded and got back to their "work".

"So what are you doing guys?" She asked sitting by table. "...What's for breakfast"

"Ummm…eggs!" Answer Tamao putting cookies to bake." And we are preparing for tonight's party"

"Where are Machi and Mari?" Asked Anna looking around

"They did not wake yet!" Said Pilica putting dirty dishes in the water…

"They lie down very late" added Jun

"Oh, ok!!…I am going to cline upstarse... se ya later…"saying goodbye Anna left upstairs.

……………………………………………………………………….

When Anna got upstairs, she enters her room.

Looking the door, she stare trough window whispering.

"Well what do you want more? You took everything from me, everything I build for years…

"Well what do you want more? You took everything from me, everything I build for years…

I always hated boys everything they say, feel, think….but you…I know that you are one of biggest morons on this earth" she smiled a little "…and although I think that way my heart says different…he desires you…like he needs you to be complete.

…. I don't know what will happen today when we meet again…I guess we will you wait and see!"

_**To be continued**_

So, did you like it?

I know it was boring but…Please REVIEW

So sorry about spelling and grammar…I'm not good at it

Ahh Anna was oc…I mean she suppose to be ice queen….but hey this is my story hahahahahaha………….

**Till**

**Next time**

**NeverEndiNg DarKneSS**


	4. meeting

Hi again, sorry about VERY late update, I mean a year and a half…..ahhh please don't kill me…..damn it took me a LONG time to write this thing and… I hope you like new chapter!

Oh maybe you all saw already that I change/add some parts of other chapters especially firs one and if you want you can check it out!!! and I changed my nick and address…I didn't like Dark Angel Nerissa anymore…………And thank you for reviews, I'm really happy!

Enjoy!!!

Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

4th chapter:

Saturday 16:15 pm

**Boys are preparing for Pilica's 'party'.**

"Nicrome"

"Nicrome"

"NICROME!"

"Sorry didn't hear you!" Said Nicrome walking out of bathroom wearing only towel around his waist ... "go and see what is Hao doing and hurry up we need to go" said Horo Horo putting his white shirt, buttoning her and glaring in his reflection in the mirror checking if he is ready for departure. "Ok just to dress my self" answer really bored boy

"TODAY Nicrome!!!"

"Fine, fine...just don't yell…"smiled Nicrome putting his shirt on "-who you telling not to yell..!? Horo Horo ask now glaring at Nicrome like he's gonna kill him.

"Hey don't get grumpy before party, you will look spikier then you already look!" smiled Nicrome AGAIN moving away from blue haired boy just for case he don't try to kill him.

"HEY!!!"

"Stop it you two, we don't have time for fights" Said Yoh who just enter the room.

Ok, I am going to see what Hao is doing!!" suggest' Nicrome opening the door and walking away.

Yoh nodded

When Nicrome left room, enter Ren.

"You two ready?" Ask Ren glaring at Horo Horo and Yoh, waiting for answer.

"Done" answer back Yoh with his lazy smile on face.

"-You…?"

"Errrr….almost!" smiled Horo Horo.

"Come on and hurry up then spiky"

"Who you call spiky you shark-head!!"

"Guys argue next time we will be late!!" looked Yoh at Horo Horo then at Ren Trying to calm them down before fight.

"Come on Horo, Ren...stop arguing just this time...please!! Pleaded Yoh not wanting to have a big fight before party of Pilica….

"Hmp...fine!"

"Yeah, I guess you are right!!"

"Come on let's go we will wait Nicrome and Hao in car" smiled Yoh opening the door and walking outside follow by Ren and Horo Horo.

...…...…

With Hao

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Come in" answer Hao walking to the bad taking a black shirt…

"Hey Hao…you ready?" asked Nicrome entering the room

"Yeah just to put some deodorant and we can go…"answer Hao looking at a mirror "you?"

"Well not completely cause Horo rushed me all the time…"said Nicrome in some 'Don't touch or I'll bite' mode

"Oh then finish now what you didn't do" answer back Hao putting black shirt on…

"Ok then wait…!"yelled Nicrome running to a bathroom

After 10 minutes he got out

"I'm ready!" smiled Nicrome walking to the door

"Shall we?"

"Yeah…let's go!" Opening the door they left to meet with others

_**Meanwhile**_

"Hey guys I'm back…did you finished cleaning house?" asked Pilica entering the house

"I finished cleaning living room few minutes ago" said Machi walking to Pilica taking her bags. "Don't worry I will put snacks and juice on the table…you go and rest a little I bet you are tired"

"Thanks Machi you're best!" smiled Pilica walking to a living room

Machi entered kitchen putting snacks on table and juice in fridge

"hey Machi…you here?" asked Jun entering the kitchen looking for orange hair girl

"well yeah can you see me? Smiled Machi walking to Jun wondering what she wanted.

"I just wanted to ask you did you maybe found my blue necklace while you were cleaning living room?" asked Jun looking a little sad for loosing her favorite necklace "Hmm nope I didn't saw it in living room but I think I saw it on balcony few hours ago…I think it's on the table…."answer Machi now smiling when she saw Jun's relief "you thought you lost it didn't you? –Yeah …after all my mother gave it to me for my 16 birthday!" smiled Jun thanking Machi for that information….

"Ok then I'll be leaving …bye for now!" Jun winked leaving to see if they have any more work than need to be done…

"Bye….Oh WAIT JUNNNNN……" yelled Machi wanting to know if they found out one information she wanted to know but it was to late Jun was gone and there was no one else in sight.

"Damn…I really think slow" cursed Machi to her self "Uf I'm tired…I will go and rest for a while…"

17.00 h

DING DONG!!!

"Machi Machi MACHI!!!!" yelled Jun from the kitchen trying to wake up "sleeping beauty"

"hmmm…wha…wher..ho…oh WHAT???" Machi asked trying to figure out what is happening "Go and open the door, they are here…."Jun answered back

Standing up Machi nodded

DING DONG

"I'M COMING!!!" she yelled all irritated by the bell….she walked to the door and open them looking at couple of boys… "Hey guys come in.." she moved a side letting them in….

"Make yourself as at home" Machi smiled at them "HEY,COME DOWN GUYS ARE HERE!!!" She yelled

After few minutes walked in Jun, Mari and Pilica… "Um where are Tamao and Anna?" Machi asked looking at them "They will be soon down, don't worry!" answer Pilica smiling

"Tamao needed to ask Anna something…so they will get down later" added Mari

After few seconds Jun brock silence "so shell we sit down or we'll stand here all day?" asked Jun looking at them all, pointing at furniture

After 15 minutes they heard footsteps from upstairs they all looked at direction that sound was coming from…when Hao saw blond girl entering living room his heart stopped…he couldn't breath, his throat was dry, he couldn't speak or hear, his heart was pounding like crazy his eyes never leave girl in front of him...you can say he was in big shock…Nicrome notice Hao's reaction so he walks to his friend to see how he is going.

"Hey Hao! You ok? Hao you look like ghost, are you sick!?" Nicrome wave his right hand in front of Hao's face to get his attention but he couldn't…Hao's attention was only on blond haired girl.

After few seconds Jack notice too that Hao is not himself so he walk to them to check 'situation'.

"Hao you ok?"When Jack didn't get answer he looked at Nicrome with question look on his face."What's wrong with him, he looked fine five minutes ago!"

"Huh, I don't know I am trying to find myself too!!" Answer Nicrome trying to figure out.

"Hm..I think it have something to do with what girl". Jack point with his finger at Anna.

"Yup I am sure!" they stud ther 'few seconds befor Nicrome yelled "NO way it CAN'T be HER!?!?!?"

Wh..What?? Jack looked in Nicrome again wit bigger confusion then ever.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you don't know….oh tell you later she will say something" said Nicrome looking at blond girl, wondering what will happen……….

"Hello Asakura…Hao!!"! She said looking at him with her cold glare standing only few centimeters away

"An…Ann...Anna???" that was the only word that escaped his mouth

_**To be continued…..**_

Sooooooooo….how was it??? Please review…

Sorry guys for no making it longer but I was tired I mean it's 02:46 am I need to go to sleep…school is tomorrow (or in about 5 hours)

Till next time

NeveRendiNgDarKneSS


	5. Party begins!

Well I finally wrote this chapter….and I must say it was HARD…anyway I hope u will enjoy it and if not then stop reading it! Thank you for the reviews! Oh and **sorry about grammar and spelling am not good at it**!

**I don't own Shaman king!**

**PARTY BEGINS!**

"Ann..a" That was the only word that escaped Hao's mouth while standing in front of the girl he like…..shocked and speechless trying to overcome those feelings that are rising in him.. Making him dizzy in head while his heart beats and moves like someone is trying to rip it off…..

"How long are you going to stare?_asshole_!" Anna said looking in to Hao's black eyes trying to figure out what is on his mind…

"I found you!" he said with small smile…his eyes looking back at hers like million shattered peace's of broken glass filled with sadness.

"Err…still confused! What is going on?" Jack said punching Nicrome in the hand not moving his eyes off Hao and unknown blond girl in front of him.

"Yes yes…wait! This is interesting!" answered Nicrome with big smile of unknown satisfaction.

"What is going on guys?" now Joh was confused having his attention on his friends walking towards them. There was an empty silence in the air for a few seconds before Nicrome broke it with his certain answer "I think we are looking at a girl your brother is interested in!" silence continued between those boys were in strange mood of wondering girls were….

"Ohhh….isn't these cuteeeee!" Jun whispered to Pilica with excitement in her voice while watching Hao and Anna. "Yes!" Pilica smiled back continuing "I am glad that those two finally met!"

"I guess…even Mari and Machi are exited!" Jun commented looking at two girls who were smiling and whispering something between.

"ANYWAY…..guys how are you?how was the last concert?" Jun asked with big smile on her face breaking the silence. They just smiled trying to manage some interesting answer while looking around them for even smallest information in the next step….Jack smiled beginning "Well we are mostly great…living a life to say shortly…I mean drinking, making friends, having fun, irritating each other, going on concerts, managing our own, practicing…." Adding "and trying to find the perfect one!" with gorges smile that made Jun blush… "Heh…wow well this is interesting…so any luck finding her?" Jun asked trying to avoid his green eyes because she knew they can break her…. "Yes…I think I found her….and maybe u know her! Her name is Jun and she is very beautiful and smart girl!" Said Jack with flirting smile on his lips and devilish look in his eyes that were looking at green haired girl...on those comments Jun just blushed even more but everyone else sweatdroped(?) while looking in live drama/romance performance they were attending. "Ok sorry to interrupt you love birds!" said Pilica with smile adding "But I need to ask all of you what you want to drink?" blue haired girl finished looking for an answer…

"Umm…sure what do you have?" asked Joh exited because their little 'party' is just getting started

"Well it depends what do u want…alcohol or juice!" added Tamao "Oh Tamao you are finally with us..I was wondering where you left!" said Pilica with evil smile that made Tamao blush "Yes Mari was wondering while watching you….were you imagining that blue…." Machi added quickly "Flower…yeah that young beautiful flower!"

"Ahhhh….nonononononononon I was just listening to all of you…I was here…!"Tamao tried to explain while hiding her red face…while boys were trying to figure out their weird look and words…

"Ok I will have beer!" Said Ren who was sitting quietly on the end of the sofa watching whole situation from afar…. "Aren't you a little young to drink?" Joked Jun smiling at her brother who was always in the bad mood…or at least appear so… "Phh…." Ren just turned his head not wanting yet another war of words with his sister…

"Ok I will have beer too!" smiled Joh hugging Nicrome "and you my friend?"He asked with big grin "Hmm…let's see…I need something delicious but strong!...Do you have tequila?"

"Umm…sure!" nodded Pilica smiling while writing down their 'orders'

"Great!...lucky me!" smiled Nicrome looking at Hao and Jack with a questioning look

"Yeah I will have vodka! If you have one that is!" said Jack looking at girls

"Oh yes…we have it all…you name it we got it!" added Anna with small grin on her face

Jack just smiled relived knowing he will get what he need

"Umm…then I will have absent!" said Hao looking away trough closed doors that are leaving to balcony adding "and whole bottle if it's not a problem!"

Girls just looked each other while Pilica nodded with a smile standing up and running towards the kitchen to get their drinks.

"Err…aren't you going to drink with us?" asked Horo Horo with almost invisible frown on his face

"Ohhh….don't worry we're definitely going to drink…with or without you!" smiled Machi hugging Mari and Tamao that were sitting beside her "It's just that we're such a good friends that we know who drinks what! Added Jun "oh I almost forgot!" she said cheerfully standing up and disappearing somewhere.

"Sooo….how is everything with u girls? How was it these few days?" Started Horo Horo with a little silent pause while looking for something…even he didn't know what exactly.

"Umm…..well we're great and….this time we spend together was best….we have so much fun together….too bad it won't last forever!" said Tamao but Machi interrupted adding with usual excitement "YEAH and we played spin the bottle while being drunk like never before and we LOVEEEDD IT!" grinning "Right Tamao?" now looking at pink haired girl while trying to say something with her beautiful big eyes still having her smile but now even bigger.

"Mari has fun too! We have shared our own secretes and played interesting games, drinking, laughing at our confessions, doing dares….but boys can't know these!" said Mari wondering if she should continue reveling their fun for the past few days… "Too bad Jun didn't do her first dare...Mari would laugh like never while taking pictures!"

"Jun's first dare?" Jack asked in 'I WANT to know' tone looking at Mari while nodding so she can continue "Yes, she needed to get na…." not allowed to continue Machi putted her hand on Mari's mouth stopping her in a sec while saying to her few scary words instead of Jun "Mari….you WILL fall asleep soon enough…" just smiling now having her attention on boy "Don't pay attention on her…she is sick!" boys just nodded in confusion but not continuing their questioning.

"HERE YOU GO!" yelled Pilica coming in the living room with their drinks on the big Jun soon after her.

"Ok so shall we begin?" said Pilica "Anyway thank you, my friends for coming here…I'm so glad and I hope we'll enjoy and have fun this time we'll spent together!" continuing holding big glass with black vine in it "now bottoms up….SHEEEEERSSSS!"

"yeah CHEERSSS PEOPLEEEEEE!" everyone yelled before they started taking on ex.

"Ahhh…..this was perfect! I'm refreshed" Joh smiled looking at his empty glass where just few seconds ago was beer in…

"Oh yes….this is what I needed!" laughed Jack looking in to Hao who was now smiling at his empty glass… "Ha…if I continue like these girls you will have problemmmm….." said Nicrome having his popular devilish smile on his lips "Heyyyy….we don't mind as long as we have fuunnnnnn…and I think you're the one who needs to watch himself!" Chuckled Machi while licking her lips that were now red from her liquor with cherry… "Hmm…we'll see!" laughed Horo Horo winking at girls "So shall we continue?"Asked Anna putting her glass on the table…. "Yeah we don't mind!" answered Ren looking at his friends for approval "Great!" added Mari with big smile and happiness in her eyes "So after we drink a little maybe we should play some games!" asked Jun while poring some more whisky in her glass…They all nodded so while having another turn with drinks…and another…again and again and…

**1 hour later **

"I thoudhjgt…we hic…nedesd…Oh man…I can'tttt talkkk I'm so wasted *hic*…" smiled Joh lying on the floor with an empty bottle in his right hand….

"Nooooooo…..I TOLD YOUUUUUUUU…..what was I…oh…ANYWATY…LETS PLAYYYYY!" Said Machi while trying to stand up from the sofa but with no success…Nicrome saw that and with smile he stud from the floor near Joh and walking towards Machi, half drunk…. "Huh…err…hey pretty ladty need…helpdd?" Machi just smiled while blushing allowing him to wrap his hands around her waist while walking together with him in the center of the room where they'll play spin the bottle…..When they all managed to sit in the circle Joh handed bottle that was in his hand to Machi who will begin the game!

"But first we need to agreefgt*hic* on the rules!" begin orange haired girl explaining the rules "**First**…YES there is girl on girl kissing and stuff*hic*….I mean we don't mindsdf *hic*…**second **everyone have two…and _**only**_ two passes *hic hic* so if you don't have any and you don't want thathgt dare you are given…well TO BAD!and if you decide **ADLAKh** you want to quit just to run away from dare…you'll pay direly!** Third **I*hic* bet you don't wantssg guy on guy stuff so that's ok…it's your choice…but kissing on the mouth is ONLY not allowed…**forth…**Jun and Ren you're safe there is none relative contact what so ever….I meant in a weird waygh *hic*soo I guess that's it…there is no much to say….*hic*everything else is the asgsame! *hic*"Finishing Machi smiled to everyone while they nodded for approval of the rules.

"Errr….gre**dss**at we can coun….tinue…*HIC*!...Ma-girl…BEGINssd! Yelled Jack almost himself not knowing what he said while smiling and sipping more vodka…

"YESS!" everyone supported cheerfully

"Ok…err…let's see…*hic* let the first person that bottle shoosesssssdf *HIC* kisses second one in the lips" saying that she turned the bottle and FIRST person was Hao…..

"OOOOHHHHHHH….."Boys got exited while waiting second spin….."Ok let's see who will kiss this handsome guy!" added Pilica exited while watching Machi spin the bottle for the second time…..

Everyone was impatient while looking at the spinning bottle who just stopped in front of…..

**Well that's it for now…I hope you enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE review!**

**Till next time!**

**Bye!**


End file.
